Windcon
by Sustain
Summary: A human exchanges technology for transformation.
1. Chapter 1

**Windcon**

**By **Soundwave's Idol

Not my normal story, I just woke up with it. Be kind.

In a southern California city near Newport, a young girl used to live. The house that she used to live in was now up for sale, the resident presumed dead. It had been almost two years since the resident had come home.

She powered her thrusters leaving her old home for what would be the last time. Her memories had come flooding back to her with clarity that no other human possessed. Now though she was not human, no now she was a transformer. Through a lot of her own engineering and some of the advanced transformer technology, she had been able to download her memories, energy patterns, and with those her brain waves, to neuro-circuitry of a transformer. Another individual had placed them in her new body. It was her last experiment; if it worked she had everything to gain, if not there was no way to go back, to the body it would have died instantly.

It had worked and now she lived. Before she had been trapped, outcast by her peers. She worked with some of the world's top scientists, and many times with NASA, but it only lasted so long before her so-called colleagues would shun her. More often that not, based on her age, she was not a child, but at twenty-four, a child in their eyes. Many of the others were twice her age and in a few cases three times.

Towards the last part of her last job at J.P.L. she had started working on storage devices. Nothing for NASA just a home project to keep her mind occupied. That is when the world changed, headlines on TV read "30' tall robots attack oilrig." The next was 'Alien robots save oil workers." Thoughts passed through her mind rapidly. _'Two sets of alien robots, with some sort of conflict.' _She decided then, she had to know everything about them.

She dove in to the Internet. _'If these robots are looking for resources there is no doubt that they will utilize the net.'_ She surfed looking through all the files containing news on the robots. Then she began to hack secure systems. It took her two months to fine Teletran-one, she gained much information there, and the name of the home planet, names, ranks, some schematics, and the reason they had crashed. Energon.

She had found information on the Decepticons as well, but it was not nearly as detailed, some names, ranks, transformations, and crimes. One thing that did not make sense to her, _'If energy was there food why would you stop them from getting it?' _She had decided that she would have to find out from the Decepticon control computer. She started hacking again.

It was hard; every time she made progress it changed, it seemed that the computer itself was alive, and dodging her. She then cursed herself for the stupidity, it was not alive, but there was someone in it. She read over the Decepticon files from Teletran-one again. She stopped on the third name, Soundwave: communications, espionage expert. _'Add hacker, and cyber-space being to that.' _She thought. _'Finally a challenge.'_ She noted. She would have to go around him to learn anything about them. She would use a 3-D line and jack-in wondering freely. This brought excitement. Alien technology, she would put her skills to the test. She booted up, the helmet she wore came to life with ads and her accounts to various databases. The vast net was over whelming, but she navigated and slowly filtered through to its basic level. She caught a glimpse of an indigo blur, and then it was gone. She knew he was there. Now knowing where to start, she unplugged and returned to the real world. She had spent twenty-seven hours in the net, and her body needed rest.

After a few days, she reinstated herself back in where she left. It was not long before she found the link to the Decepticon base. She knew he would come, she placed a few walls in between them, but he plowed right through them. She sidestepped to a side link he followed. Then he faced her. His image over shadowed her, although it was not intimidating. She continued to work, finding a small opening and took it. He was surprised. She finished downloading the data and unplugged. Only fifteen hours spent. She went to bed vowing to review the data later.

Once in bed she felt odd, as if someone was watching her. She got up and checked the window, across the way on another roof a large bird sat. She stared at if for a while, it just stared back. She closed the curtain, and the looked at Teletran's reports again. Soundwave, guardian of Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage. Teletran had deemed them a spy team. Across from her home sat one of them, but if it were Laserbeak, or Buzzsaw, she did not know. She chuckled slightly to herself knowing that she had caused Soundwave concern.

She awoke the next morning and started sifting through the data. She knew that she had taken names, ranks, and a few more schematics. Nothing that would be of any concern, the fact that she was able to get it was what disturbed Soundwave, and she knew it. There was a small personal log that had been attached, as she read it over, her views she had on who was good and who was bad started to change.

The log gave a brief background of what they called the Decepticon cause. On earth we called it justice. So many years ago another race of aliens enslaved the transformers, selling them and using for sport and defense. Many died at the cruelty of these beings. The transformers revolted and took back there home, but then the consumer robots wanted peace with the oppressors. The heroes then, the hardware robots wanted to rid the planet of them. Being made for war and Gladiatorial battles the Decepticons took the upper hand and forced the Autobots in to hiding, where they developed the transforming abilities. The war raged as the Decepticons also began to transform, and the consumption of energy started to deplete the planet. Again the Autobots took things into there own hands, sending out a ship with their best warriors to find a new source of energy. The Decepticons followed. Once Cybertron was in dire need the Decepticon cause had changed to revitalization, and restoration of their kind. Apparently no one had told the Autobots. Here on earth it had changed again, Megatron had the chance to wipe out the mightiest of the Autobot warriors when he had wakened, which would have given him the whole planet. The Decepticons had earned it; they had been the ones to fight the oppressors, while the Autobots whined about peace. But that was not the goal, he wanted for Cybertron to recover to its former glory, not the burned out dark planet that it was now.

She put the report down. _'Justice.'_ She thought. _'It all started for justice. I would do a lot to keep my people from extinction too.' _Shock entered her as she thought about the others that must be suffering on Cybertron, while the Autobots kept the Decepticons from stealing food. _'They let there own starve to preserve human lives?' _It seemed ridiculous, though she knew it was true. The news had reported all about the spacebridge, that sent the stolen energy in to space, and she wanted to know more. She would have to find him.

At that time Soundwave had been spending more time than usual working on the security of their computer system. Many times he would stay until he was nearly devoid of energy and had no choice but to recharge. He had noticed an outsider had been prowling around in what he considered _his_ database. Megatron had noticed the change in Soundwave as well. It was not like him to shirk, but he had other duties, as well as his cassettes to attend to. Megatron confronted his officer, who with out hesitation confessed the break in. Megatron was impressed by the human and ingenuity it had to get around Soundwave, so he had Laserbeak dispatched to watch her.

She waited and went about her life, until she thought she was no longer being followed, then tried again to infiltrate the Decepticon computer. She came face to face with Soundwave.

"You are not welcome here." He said.

She was amazed by his harmonic voice. "I only want information." She replied.

"The information that you seek is not for you."

"You seek to refuel your planet, feed your friends. The Autobots seek to let others starve. Why?"

Soundwave shifted slightly, he had not known any human to have this kind of information. "The Autobots believe that we desire conquest of the universe, that is not so. Megatron intends to bring peace to those who can not help themselves."

"So basically you're the galactic mob."

Soundwave stood unwavering for a moment, as he filed through his memory to understand her slang. "Incorrect." He finally replied. "Megatron rules through exchange of fuel and technology. Conflict arises from those who cannot understand."

"Why are the Autobots so obsessed with stopping you?" She was starting to be braver.

"They will not listen to reason. Under our previous ruler they would be right." He saw her interest peak as he had hinted at a new person.

"I see, before Megatron this other leader was bent on conquest. Megatron changed that?"

"No. He had reasoned that our planet is in need first."

"The Autobots don't see that?"

"No Cybertron was in need when we left. Autobots are against taking it at the cost of others."

She stood there thinking a moment. "Had you landed and not crashed here, you could have drawn energy form this planet and no one would know the difference."

"Correct." Soundwave answered.

"Now four million years later, humans have come along, and you have no way to leave."

"Correct." Soundwave stared at the human who apparently had been doing large amounts of research on them.

"Maybe I can help." She stated.

"Megatron will not accept help liberally, unless you have something to prove your worth."

"I do."

His image shifted again, not showing emotion, he still wondered. "What do you propose?"

"Do I have assurance that I will not be harmed?" She asked.

"Yes. I will do nothing to harm you." He stated.

"Good. I know you know where I am. Come here with your condors, then release your small robots in side my house. I have many files that I would consider proof."

"I shall go."

"I will leave the balcony doors open for them to fly through, so you can not be seen."

"Agreed." His image faded and he was gone.

She unplugged herself from the machine and cleaned a few things up. She did not want the guest who was most likely to be a perfectionist to look at her as anything less.

She heard the engines of the two birds fly in up stairs. "Down here." She called to them. She was sitting at computer that was not linked to cyberspace. This computer held all the data that she had put in, like a diary of invention.

The two condors followed her voice down the stairs, the gold one landed on the banister, the other one red, placed a Walkman on the floor then flew up landing next its twin. The Walkman transformed startling her; she had approximated this robot at 24ft tall. While her home was large it would not accommodate a being of that size. When he was done he stood six and a half feet tall. He then ejected Rumble and Frenzy, who transformed to the same height.

"I thought that you would be larger. I knew, I saw you." She broke the silence.

"Subspace shrinkage applies to both forms."

Again she was captivated by his harmonic tones. She had heard it before, but dismissed it as an oddity that was in the computer.

"Never mind then, here. I have this blue print that will help you." She got up from the computer, allowing the indigo robot a view. He studied the diagram, and then turned to face her.

"How did you obtain such information?" He asked.

She let her gaze drop to the floor, and let a long sigh out. "I was a scientist, but those around me can not see their errors. My intellect is above them. Not to mention you."

"You created these?" He asked.

"Yes. Surprised? I have quite a few more than that, but I thought that would be adequate."

Suddenly the gold condor hopped off the banister, and flew up the stairs.

"Where is he going?" She asked.

"I have analyzed you as not a threat. Buzzsaw has gone to retrieve the commander."

Her face did not change its surprised look. "Megatron is coming?"

"Affirmative. You will address him as Lord Megatron."

"I will assume that you will be taking the information then?"

"We will take nothing. If he approves he will ask what you want in compensation." Soundwave continued to search her files.

"How mush compensation is my data worth?"

"Still searching. At this point any request will be granted."

Her mind went racing. She knew that Soundwave could hack in to any system, and give her just about anything, but money was not the object. She didn't care for her race anymore they shun her and rejected her, now these more powerful beings were accepting her. She already knew what she wanted; the complexity of it was yet to be determined. She sat on the couch watching him fly through her files of blue prints. She had been storing them for almost fifteen years, and there were thousands.

Just as her mind began to slow back to its normal pace, the gold condor flew back down the stairs carrying a gun. Looking at the weapon gave her a chill. It transformed in to the more familiar leader that she had seen.

Soundwave leapt up from the computer. "Welcome Megatron."

The larger robot nodded. "What is this Soundwave?" He seemed irritated.

"I was approached with this." Soundwave brought up the first blue print, that she had shown him. "But she has more."

"Very good Soundwave." Megatron sat at the computer then, and went through the files as Soundwave had, a bit slower paced though. "Who is this human?"

Soundwave motioned at her; she approached looking him in the optics as he turned to see her. He noticed her lack of fear.

"So you have ownership of these."

She nodded.

"What can I offer you?" He asked.

"I want to be a transformer. I want to join you. This race is not worthy of me." She stated flatly.

"Impossible, even we lack the technology for transferring organic minds." He snapped back.

"Not impossible." She turned from him to yet another computer, and began to bring up files called second chance. "I have that technology. I used some of your schematics to fill in the gaps in my blue prints."

Soundwave stood over her shoulder. Megatron sat looking at Soundwave.

"It is fairly simple, but it requires Soundwave's full attention." She said.

"If it doesn't work, you will cease to function." Megatron stated.

Soundwave nodded. "You have no way to reverse the process."

"I do not wish to reverse. There is no one here for me, and in truth I would like to see it melted down. So I have decided that I will give them all to you in exchange for this chance. Soundwave is the only one that has ever given me a challenge, for that he has earned my respect."

Megatron nodded at Soundwave. "Then it is decided. You will be given your chance. Rumble, Frenzy, disconnect these computers we will need them. Soundwave call the seekers for transport. You will need more clothing."

"And food?" She asked.

"We will provide it."

She walked up stairs. She had not thought that it would happen this night, but had packed a bag to go out in the morning. She grabbed her travel pack and returned down stairs. Everything had been neatly packed up and stacked near the door.

"I am pleased you are ready so quickly." Megatron said.

Rumbling out side signaled that the seekers arrival. Rumble and Frenzy started taking the computers to a blue jet that had stopped in the middle of the street.

Once all the computers were loaded Soundwave came out and entered the cockpit of the blue jet. To her surprise the jet took off rather quietly, it wasn't until it was out over the ocean that a sonic boom was heard. She was left with Megatron and two other jets, one purple and black the other silver and red.

Megatron transformed to his gun mode then back to his full sized robot mode. "Skywarp this is our new associate. You will escort her to our base." Megatron kneeled and placed his hand down for her to step in to. She did and he lifted her and placed his hand next to the cockpit of the purple jet. She jumped in to the seat, as soon as she sat the canopy closed and the jet lurched forward. She only assumed that Megatron had transformed in to the cockpit of the last jet.

It was only minute's flight to a large tower that rose out of the depths of the ocean. Skywarp landed on the lowered door and opened the canopy, she climbed down the ladder. He transformed as the silver and red jet neared. Skywarp picked the woman up lightly.

"Watch out the Screamer usually comes in fast." He told her.

"Thank you Skywarp." She answered.

Starscream landed and Megatron transformed.

Once in side the base Soundwave showed her the area, which she could occupy until the transformation was complete, then she would be moved to a regular quarters.

Her first project was to assist Soundwave building the transfer machine. She was not surprised by how accurate and fast Soundwave worked. He was the most intelligent, except for maybe Megatron, and even then she suspected Soundwave was.

The machine was finished in four days, though it was Megatron that had decided as a show of good faith, she help Soundwave with the geothermal generators, before she be transferred. She thought it was a fail safe, just incase the transfer did not work; if she died at least they would have the generators.

Deep in the back of her mind she knew she was not needed, Soundwave was able to build anything that she had thought of. She had quite a few one sided conversations where he nodded a lot while she talked.

After the first generator was in place and working, Megatron gave the okay to the transfer. The body was quite feminine looking for a robot, colored in dark greens and blacks. The robot's overall shape resembled that almost of a seeker, but the air intakes were not nearly as tall. They came up to the robots ear, faced a way and were rounded giving the robot a side view the other seekers did not have. The cockpit was shorter and the nose rested on the pelvic area. The transform itself was that of a harrier jet. She had chosen that mode for it's hovering capabilities.

Soundwave worked the equipment over again, everything was ready. He let her attach the nodes to her own head, and finished hooking up the empty body shell. He was the key; with his telepathy he could indicate to her when to go with the pulse of the machine.

She gave him a thumb up for the ready signal. He turned on the switch. He watched as it down loaded all her memories to the new shell, and then reached out to her with his telepathy as it loaded her consciousness. She felt him in her mind and she followed the pulse through to darkness. Once her brain waves were there they started to give it light. She waited.

Soundwave confirmed the completion of the download, and turned it off. The human body laid there no brain activity. The robot's processor waves active. He wanted to call to her, but was unsure what to call her. The optics on the robot fluttered, and then came on a vivid scarlet. The robot slowly sat up.

"It worked." She whispered.

"Affirmative. Soundwave said. Then made a silent call to Megatron.

She looked round and tried a few functions of her new body. She had already learned a few things by watching Soundwave. Megatron came in.

"Good. I am delighted we could repay our debt to you."

"I also want to join you."

"Very well. You will need a name."

"I have decided on one." She paused, hoping that they would approve. "Windcon."

"Windcon." Megatron repeated. "Soundwave show her to her quarters. You will be under Starscream's command."

She nodded.

That had been a year and a half a go. She never regretted making the decision. Now with her joining them, the Decepticons had started to win the war.


	2. Chapter 2

Time does fly by when one is so occupied with so many activities. The female transformer stood silently on the edge of the cliff looking out over the ocean from near the place that she once called home. Having joined a race of warring Robots had finally given her something that kept her at peak performance. Her training as a warrior had all but failed. Her commander Starscream was impatient and unwilling to bend to see her help explain how things were supposed to be done. She didn't care she wasn't about to let the arrogant air commander get the best of her. Into the net she went again this time it was a virtual war program.

Suddenly everything went dark. "What is this? Human video games? You can't manage to hit a moving target and you want to play video games?" The silver and red seeker started to laugh. "That's rich!"

Windcon glared at him she didn't bother to attempt an explanation knowing it would not have mattered.

"You know if it weren't for all the things you've done I would have sent you packing before you became a Transformer, your not even worthy of being called a Decepticon!" Starscream started to laugh again.

Windcon still said nothing she had her thoughts, and that were pure and simple. _"You have your training I have mine."_

"It doesn't matter anyway it is time to go out on your first mission." Starscream turned his back on the smaller jet. "Luckily for you it's just information gathering." He took a step forward and the door hissed open.

Air escaped Windcon's vents as she stood there if her anger was any higher it would have been steam escaping. Before she could do anything her comlink crackled to life. "Windcon report to the lift tower." Soundwave's unmistaken able voice said.

"I'm on my way." She replied before she stepped out sighing. "I know I signed on to help them but Starscream can't just expect me to learn vorns worth of skills so quickly." Other thoughts and concerns entered then quickly exited her processor as she entered the lift to the upper deck at the top of the tower.

The door opened quickly to Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy and empty room and flight deck. The two smaller robots transformed landing in their guardian, then Soundwave spoke again. "Short hovering required."

Windcon transformed allowing Soundwave to transform and land within her cockpit. He inserted his high speed cable and uploaded the co-ordinates to where Windcon was to go.

The mission didn't take long a short stop above the observatory in California and they were on their way back. Her part of the mission successful, as for Soundwave as usual he hadn't said a word the entire trip, didn't even bother to jack back into her systems for the ride home. Inside she didn't think that was such a good thing.

She was right, after the touch down and Soundwave reporting Megatron was in a really foul mood. This was something she had learned to avoid very quickly. She opted to go down to hear quarters and wait to be called. She had wished some of the others would take that example but knew that would never happen.

Her desk had a nice stack of data pads that she used to house her new works, the newest a modification to her geothermal energon producers that would make raiding power plants a thing of the past. She held on to it, not wanting to bring something up while Megatron would be yelling at Starscream.

It came Soundwave's voice came through her comlink and she was on her way to Megatron's office to give her account of the mission.

After a semi detailed description of her point of view Megatron asked. "Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Yes." She nodded. Pulling a data pad from subspace she explained how she proposed on upping the output of energon from the producers.

"AH Excellent news. Soundwave see that this is done." Megatron agreed. "That will be all for now."

Windcon fallowed Soundwave out into the control room. As the warning lights, and sirens started to go off, Megatron came out just behind them.

"Autobot intrusion." Soundwave announced.

"Send all available Decepticons to the scene, Windcon as well." Megatron ordered walking out in a near run." On the display a small group of Autobots were investigating one of the thermal energon producers.


End file.
